De institutos y planes malvados
by Coraline T
Summary: En un instituto como cualquier otro, veinticuatro chicos intentan vivir sus vidas perfectamente normales. Aunque cuando fabricas papel higiénico, haces explotar un laboratorio o eres una mascota incomprendida con planes de dominación mundial las cosas se complican un poco. Regalo para Twilli Prince. Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León.
1. Observación

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Por otro lado todos los personajes de este fic son parte del SYOT colaborativo del foro El Diente de León: Amapolas para las luciérnagas.**

 **Esta historia participa en el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León y es un regalo para Twilli Prince.**

 **Twilli, no es el regalo de 16000 palabras de E (lamentamos haber jugado con tu mente de nuevo xD) pero de todas formas espero que te guste :)**

 **Advertencia: Intento de parodia escrita durante un período de delirio mental. No se ofendan xD**

* * *

 **De** **institutos y planes malvados**

— ¿Crees que va a funcionar? — pregunta uno con voz escéptica. Recibe una mirada exasperada, propia de quien ya ha respondido cientos de veces la misma pregunta.

— No lo creo. Estoy seguro de que va a funcionar. Es la hora, vamos — dice el otro comenzando a caminar arrancando un suspiro cansado del primero que, de todas formas, lo sigue.

— Tengo el leve presentimiento de que esto no va a terminar bien… — masculla.

.

.

 **Fase 1: Observación – Instituto Amapolas y Luciérnagas**

— Ese es un papel higiénico hermoso Kenley, me encantan los diseños de unicornios que le has agregado… — la suave voz de la profesora de cabello lavanda se pierde entre los murmullos cuando suena el timbre —. Bien, supongo que es todo por hoy entonces, para la semana que viene por favor todos traigan sus propios diseños para elaborar su propio papel higiénico — dice antes de regresar la vista a la ventana, donde el sol ha vuelto a mostrarse.

Los alumnos comienzan a salir en tropel, entusiasmados por la llegada de la hora del almuerzo y, sobre todo, por el final de la hora de arte. Varios se amontonan en la puerta formando un pequeño embotellamiento, hasta que una voz aguda se impone ante el resto a los gritos.

— ¡Fuera de mi camino!

La chica, que lleva un uniforme de porrista bastante ajustado, empieza a abrirse paso a empujones. Varios estudiantes se apartan asustados, aunque a algunos no parece importarles demasiado. Es el caso de una pelirroja con uniforme de porrista también.

— _Darling_ , mueve tu trasero del camino, estás estorbando.

La chica se gira y le dedica una mirada furiosa antes de pararse con los brazos extendidos en medio de la entrada.

— Primero nada de "Darling". Tengo nombre y bien lo sabes — dice ofendida señalando su uniforme, igual al de la morena —. Segundo si te gusta tanto mi trasero no es mi culpa, podrías ser menos evidente.

A su alrededor, varios estudiantes miran boquiabiertos el intercambio entre ambas jóvenes. Mientras tanto la profesora sigue inmersa en su propio mundo, ajena a cualquier tipo de problema estudiantil. No es hasta que una chica rubia con el mismo uniforme se acerca que el grupo se dispersa, cuchicheando un nuevo rumor sobre pelea entre las porristas, pero prestando atención a cada detalle.

— ¡Arya! Deja a Bounder en paz; no vale la pena — espeta dándole una mirada desdeñosa a la pelirroja —. Y tú Bounder, deja de obstruir el camino que todos queremos ir a almorzar.

— ¿Y qué si no quiero hacerlo princesita? — sisea la llamada Bounder, con una sonrisa maliciosa extendiéndose en su rostro.

La chica rubia está a punto de replicar, cuando una voz suave las interrumpe.

— Chicas apresúrense, creo que es la hora del almuerzo — dice la profesora mientras se agacha para pasar por debajo del brazo de Bounder, quien se queda tan sorprendida que ni siquiera intenta levantar el brazo. Una vez que la profesora está fuera de la vista la pelirroja se encoge de hombros, se gira para sacarles la lengua y se marcha corriendo.

— Nunca va a crecer — murmura la rubia negando con la cabeza.

En el pasillo se les unen dos muchachos, uno alto y desgarbado y otro que camina a los saltos, entusiasmado.

— Amber, Arya, mejor apresurémonos, no quiero tener que hacer la fila — exclama el más pequeño de los dos.

— Sky, nosotros nunca hacemos la fila — replica Arya.

— Da igual, vamos. Tengo hambre.

Se unen a la marea de estudiantes que se dirige al mismo lugar cuando una explosión hace temblar el suelo. Todos se apartan y se pegan a las paredes, preguntándose qué pasó. Cuando el director Greyfox pasa corriendo seguido por la subdirectora Ranghild se hace un silencio espectral.

— Creo que olvidó abrocharse bien el vestido — murmura Arya ríendose.

Segundos después ven correr y tropezar a la consejera estudiantil, Vanille Lapelier, que ha salido de quien sabe dónde.

— ¡Seguro fue Mazer de nuevo! — masculla, aunque con su voz, todos en el pasillo lo escuchan —. ¡Ese chico no va a parar hasta explotar este lugar hasta los cimientos! ¡Esta vez no se salvará de una charla aunque Lucky le haya dado permiso para usar el laboratorio!

Cuando la consejera se pierde de vista todos se asoman a las ventanas. El laboratorio efectivamente echa humo. Un grupo de chicos, aparentemente amigos del infractor, se debaten entre seguir a los profesores o no.

— Es la tercera vez en un mes — protesta el más grande, un chico de cabello azul eléctrico, hijo del profesor de educación física.

— No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito, ya sabes cómo es cuando se entusiasma con algún experimento… — musita una chica de cabello corto, aunque parece dudar un poco. Cuando se da cuenta que los están mirando frunce el ceño —. ¡Tú que miras! — Le grita a Sky, que le sonríe, burlón.

Una chica un tanto más pequeña sacude su brazo para llamar su atención.

— Déjalos Riley. Mejor vamos a ver si podemos evitar que Mazer se meta en más problemas.

— Lily tiene razón, vamos.

— Espero que no haya logrado explotar al gato porque ahí si lo van a expulsar.

Es que, todos saben, el gato es una parte fundamental de aquel instituto.

.

Al día siguiente el incidente del laboratorio ha quedado en el olvido, aunque el infractor, más conocido como Mazer Blitz, se encuentra castigado. Aunque claro, los castigos a cargo de la consejera estudiantil siempre suelen ser extraños, y aquella no es la excepción.

— Bien, hoy me ayudarán a elegir los colores para el vestuario de nuestra obra de invierno — anuncia Vanille que, además de ser la consejera, se encarga personalmente de organizar eventos especiales —. Tú no, Ivonnia, quédate con Bakaneko que por alguna extraña razón parece querer tu compañía. Así evitamos que orine sobre las muestras de nuevo.

Una chica de cabello negro y aspecto aburrido levanta una mano.

— ¿Es necesario esto? ¿Por qué no nos limitamos a mirar hacia otro lado mientras usted sube fotos a Instacapitol como siempre?

— Hoy no Rail — dice la consejera moviendo su dedo —. Aunque nada me gustaría más que seguir superando a Cósmica en cantidad de seguidores hoy tenemos trabajo que hacer. Si no querías estar aquí de nuevo no hubieras escrito con aerosol la mesa de la cafetería. Todos sabemos que Mana, Adler y tú son los más bellos en el lugar después de mí claro, pero escribir "#youcan'tsitwithus" va en contra de las reglas querida y…

— ¿Y ellos qué hacen aquí? — la interrumpe, molesta por la cantidad de personas en la sala, más concurrida de lo habitual.

Vanille observa a todos antes de responder.

— Brandon — dice señalando a un niño de cabello rubio que nunca habla — está castigado por un mes por intentar escaparse de la clase del profesor Bluesteel. Bounder — señala a la pelirroja que habla con un niño de aspecto oriental — se salió de la pirámide a propósito para hacer caer a Amber Thousen. Él… Ivonnia, ¿puedes darme una mano?

La chica de cabello color pastel deja de acariciar al gato y empieza a hablar, visiblemente emocionada.

— Yuta Sils está aquí por perseguir y acosar a uno de nuestros estudiantes más lindos, Adler Rademacher. Adeline y Magdie se ofrecieron a ayudar en la obra y Teva no lo sé, ya estaba aquí cuando llegué — enumera.

— Bueno, respondidas tus preguntas Rail, será mejor que comencemos. ¡Hay mucho trabajo que hacer!

Rail se hunde en su asiento pensando en cómo diablos escapar de allí. Tiene el ligero presentimiento de que va a ser una tarde muuuuy larga.

No parece consciente de que otros, como el gato al que le han enfundado un tutú rosa, sufren mucho más que ella.

.

Horas después, cuando el sol ya se está escondiendo y las primeras estrellas están comenzando a aparecer, dos chicos entran al aula, y suspiran, aliviados, al mismo tiempo. Cuando se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron se dan la espalda, y uno se cruza de brazos. El otro no puede, lleva una pesada hoz de cartón que se lo impide.

— ¡Teva! — exclama el primero —. Te hemos buscado por todas partes, ¿estuviste toda la tarde aquí?

La chica de cabello corto se sobresalta y levanta la vista de su pupitre.

— ¡Hyden! ¿Qué hora es? ¿Esto es el aula de detención? ¿Milo? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces vestido así?

El chico deja la enorme hoz apoyada contra un pupitre y se baja la capucha, revelando un rostro lleno de pecas, que no puede reprimir una sonrisa ante el despiste de la chica.

— Iríamos a la _Panemcon_ ¿lo olvidaste no?

— Milo se anotó en un concurso de _cosplay_ y tú te ofreciste a acompañarlo para guiarlo en su interpretación de la muerte, ¿recuerdas? — añade Hyden.

El rostro de Teva se ilumina como el sol.

— ¿Y qué hacemos aquí todavía? ¡Vamos!

Se levanta de un salto y toma del brazo a sus dos compañeros, para luego salir corriendo. Cinco minutos después el de las pecas regresa a buscar su hoz, que había quedado olvidada con el repentino entusiasmo de Teva. Cuando entra encuentra al gato de la consejera estudiantil usándola como rascador.

— ¡Sal de ahí, gato asqueroso!

El chico no tiene idea de que todo acto tiene sus consecuencias, y que la suya sería conseguir un nada merecido segundo lugar en el concurso de _cosplay_ de la _Panemcon_.

.

— No puedo creer que me estés obligando a hacer esto — masculla el profesor de biología, visiblemente enojado —. Si Rowan no me da un aumento después de esto…

— Es parte de tu trabajo — lo corta la subdirectora —. Además que eres indirectamente responsable, ya que la última vez que Bakaneko arruinó la huerta fue porque tú y Vanille estaban tomando helado en la cafetería "Peor es nada".

— ¡Eso es…

— Ni te molestes en negarlo Lucky porque las fotos del Instacapitol de Vanille te delatan, y si empiezo a leer los comentarios de una tal Cósmica te avergonzarás de por vida. Ahora ve y ayuda a esos chicos a reconstruir la huerta.

Lucky masculla entre dientes "me las pagarás" y se dirige de mala gana al lugar donde antes había una huerta, y donde ahora sólo hay tierra revuelta. Un grupo de cuatro estudiantes ya se encuentra esperándolo. Todos retroceden un paso al ver la mirada del profesor.

— Bien, más les vale terminar esto rápido. Ustedes dos — dice señalando a un chico y una chica, ambos morenos, de aspecto parecido — se encargarán de plantar las semillas y de regarlas. Si alguna planta muere será lo último que hagan en sus vidas. Ustedes preparen la tierra — les dice a los dos chicos restantes y luego se va, directo al laboratorio en reconstrucción.

Los chicos se miran entre sí.

— ¿No se supone que él debía supervisarnos? — pregunta uno, indeciso.

— Que más da Zachary, lo mejor será que comencemos.

— Jordan tiene razón, si no está terminado para cuando él regrese tendremos problemas.

Tardan relativamente poco en terminar la tarea. Los tres chicos se encargan de preparar la tierra mientras la niña llamada Bethany clasifica y planta los diferentes tipos de semillas. Trabajan bastante bien en equipo y el profesor no encuentra motivos para quejarse cuando vuelve a inspeccionar el trabajo, así que se marcha sin dirigirles ni una palabra.

— Sólo espero que el gato no lo vuelva a arruinar — comenta Kinsey al observar el trabajo terminado — Hemos hecho un trabajo mejor que las veintisiete veces anteriores.

Pobres ilusos. Todavía creen que la vigésimo octava vez es la vencida.

.

.

— Bien, dime los resultados de la primera etapa — ordena enfocando su atención en la pizarra, no dispuesto a perder tiempo.

— Bueno, tras cinco días de investigación en los que hemos incitado hechos como la explosión de un laboratorio, la destrucción número veintiocho de la huerta, múltiples peleas entre porristas ocasionando algunas fracturas leves y el fracaso en actividades extracurriculares relacionadas con la muerte, hemos encontrado a _veinticuatro_ sujetos idóneos para llevar a cabo nuestro plan señor — responde señalando la pizarra, donde sólo se distinguen algunas patas marcadas con fibra indeleble.

— Entonces estamos listos para comenzar Antü.

— Podría decirse que sí señor.

— Prepara todo para mañana entonces. No estoy dispuesto a soportar otro día más en tutú ni tener que posar mis sagradas patas en esa asquerosa huerta otra vez.

— De acuerdo señor.

— Y por favor, despide a la narradora y consigue un pato mejor. No voy a soportar que me sigan llamando "el gato".

* * *

 **Sí, lo sé, debo dejar las drogas.**

 **Twilli la verdad es que no sé si esto es lo que esperabas (probablemente no) pero espero que si no te gusta al menos te haga reír, o al menos pensar "¿con esta loca hablo por whatsapp todos los días?", reflexionar y volver a la senda de las personas normales (? De todas formas ¡Feliz día del amigo!**

 **Si alguien más del grupo lee esto sepan que aunque les haga bullying y ustedes me hagan bullying a mi (y sí, hablo de Ale y Cami) los quiero, y les deseo un feliz día del amigo aunque en sus países aburridos no se festeje :)**

 **Mañana vengo con la parte dos de tres (y más drogas).**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Reclutamiento

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Por otro lado los personajes de este fic son parte del SYOT colaborativo del foro El Diente de León: Amapolas para las luciérnagas.**

 **Esta historia participa en el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León y es un regalo para Twilli Prince.**

* * *

 **Fase 2: Reclutamiento – Instituto Amapolas y Luciérnagas**

Lo primero que deben saber es que la vida de un gato no es fácil en estos tiempos, y menos la de un gato con grandes planes de dominación mundial perteneciente a una humana como Vanille LaPelier. Y, créanme, no es mi intención hablar de lo difícil que es mi vida cual adolescente quejumbrosa, pero cuando tu humana no ha tenido mejor idea que crear un perfil de Instacapitol con tu nombre y llenarlo con fotos tuyas vestido con diversos atuendos ridículo, tienes derecho a quejarte.

Es que el hecho de que "Bakaneko el más tierno del condado" tenga más de diez mil seguidores comentando íconos de corazones y diciendo que me veo "super tierno" usando un tutú rosa o un traje de monito hecho a medida no ayuda mucho a mi reputación de genio malvado.

Ni siquiera todas las comodidades con las que me compensa, como mi propio armario para guardar mis juguetes en el Instituto Amapolas y Luciérnagas, que por cierto es mucho más grande que el armario donde guardan el material escolar, o la enorme habitación que tengo en el _penthouse_ son suficientes para olvidar todas las vicisitudes que conlleva ser la mascota de una humana tan rara como Vanille

Así que no me ha quedado otra opción más que adelantar mis planes, y hacerme con el control de este lugar para utilizarlo como base de operaciones en mis planes de dominio mundial. Ya saben, ir desde algo pequeño hacia algo más grande.

Y luego, cuando tenga el dominio del mundo ir hacia…

— Señor, es la hora — me interrumpe Antü. Suelto un bufido. Es un súbdito eficiente pero algo torpe. Fue el único que se presentó cuando publiqué un aviso en _Clasificados del mal_.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no interrumpas mis monólogos mentales? — Siseo —. Además, ¿qué haces con ese pato en la boca? Te dije claramente que te deshicieras de él.

Antü se encoje asustado.

— Lo sé señor, pero hay una millonaria excéntrica y malvada dispuesta a pagar millones por el rescate, y nosotros necesitamos los fondos para llevar a cabo el plan. Ya sabe lo difícil que es obtener financiación en estos tiempos…

— Ya, ya — lo corto antes de que salga con esos análisis financieros que le encanta hacer —. En cuanto aquella millonaria pague te deshaces del pato. ¿Ya están ubicados todos los prospectos?

— Sí señor.

— Entonces vamos.

El camino hacia el auditorio es rápido. Antes nos volvemos a pasar por el armario en donde Ivonnia guarda todos mis juguetes, y donde convenientemente ha quedado encerrada. Son las tres de la tarde y los pasillos se encuentran desiertos, me he asegurado de ello.

A esta hora mi humana siempre sale a almorzar, y los viernes arrastra al profesor de biología, probablemente el único humano que me simpatiza levemente, con ella, con alguna excusa idiota para que él termine pagando. Si no me equivoco (y nunca lo hago) hoy también ha conseguido que Cherise los acompañe, aunque esta última ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Por otro lado la subdirectora y profesora de historia, Arah Ranghild, es una mujer muy estructurada y amante de los horarios, así que todos los días a esta hora se encierra en el despacho del director Greyfox (un chiquillo insoportable si me lo preguntan) para una sesión de "Pelea, darse el lote, pelea, darse el lote, pelea, darse el lote y por último pelea". Sí, en ese orden. Siempre se aseguran de pelear por alguna estupidez a último momento sólo para tener alguna excusa para volver a encontrarse al día siguiente.

Los otros profesores se encuentran dando clases o haciendo aquello a lo que sea que se dediquen a esta hora, así que no suponen ningún problema.

Ninguno tiene idea de lo que se está gestando aquí.

.

— ¿Tienes idea de qué hacemos aquí? — pregunta Milo, el de las pecas. Todavía sigue molesto por su segundo lugar en el concurso de cosplay. Hyden se encoje de hombros.

— Teva dijo algo sobre un hermoso gato con un pato de peluche y salió corriendo en su búsqueda. Tuve que seguirla para evitar que se meta en problemas. Y tú, bueno no sé por qué nos sigues — añade dándole una mirada molesta. Supongo que no le agrada que alguien robe la escasa atención que obtiene de la chica de vez en cuando.

— ¡Oye, nosotros también seguimos a un gato de pelaje amarillo hasta aquí! — exclama Mana Prescott con entusiasmo. A su lado Adler Rademacher asiente con la cabeza. Parece molesto, igual que siempre. Nada que le importe demasiado al grupito de chicas que siempre suspiran por él. O a Yuta Sils.

— ¿Ustedes por qué están aquí? — pregunta a un grupito por una chica con una laptop, el chico responsable de la explosión del laboratorio, una chica de cabello corto y un chico grande de cabello azul eléctrico.

Es el último quien responde.

— Mazer recibió un anónimo ofreciéndole pólvora y no sé que otros materiales gratis.

— Nitroglicerina y trinitrotuleno — explica el chico despectivamente.

— Eso. Bueno, el caso es que le prometieron los ingredientes gratis y nosotros vinimos a cerciorarnos que no se meta en más problemas porque después de lo del laboratorio se ha salvado por los pelos de que lo expulsen… Si lo expulsan no sé como haremos para graduarnos — añade en voz baja.

Una chica se acerca y señala con el dedo al de gafas.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo también recibí un anónimo! —exclama Kenley —. Me prometieron una planta especial para mi papel higiénico.

No son los únicos. Arya Frisk y Amber Thousen, quien lleva el brazo enyesado tras haber caído de la pirámide humana en un entrenamiento por culpa de Bounder Leger, han recibido un anónimo con la promesa de ayuda en su venganza.

Otros, como es el caso de Adeline Greengrass, Magdie Dethaniel, Jordan Parker y Zachary Johnson han escuchado un anuncio de la consejera estudiantil en los pasillos, citándolos en el auditorio.

— Aunque la verdad es que su voz sonaba extraña — reflexiona Adeline —. Como ronca creo…

— Quizás está resfriada — señala Magdie, no muy convencida.

Otros, como Rail Wildseed y Brandon Ashcroft, simplemente vieron una excusa para saltarse clases, y arrastraron a sus amigos en el proceso.

— Sí, sí, todo esto es muy interesante — exclama Kenley haciendo que los murmullos cesen —. Pero a mí se me prometió material para mi trabajo y no hay nada aquí.

Es entonces que las luces se apagan y una voz emerge entre las sombras.

— Tendrán todo lo que se les ha prometido y mucho más.

Varios estudiantes miran hacia todos lados intentando ver algo en la oscuridad, sin embargo ninguno se atreve a hablar. Arya Frisk por su parte retuerce la mano de algún idiota que intentó tocar más de lo moralmente permitido.

Finalmente es Bethany, la niña pequeña responsable de la huerta, quien se atreve a hablar.

— ¿Quién está hablando?

Intento no resoplar, pero no puedo evitarlo. Decido que lo mejor es salir a la luz, así que le hago una seña a Antü para que prenda las luces.

— Quien les habla es quién los va a llevar hacia aquello que más desean, quien…

— ¡Es un gato que habla! — Grita la humana llamada Mana visiblemente emocionada.

Automáticamente todos empiezan a gritar. Algunos son lo suficientemente idiotas para gritar cosas ofensivas. Como si yo les dijera algo sobre su exceso de cabello o los colores extraños con que lo tiñen.

— ¡Es el gato de la consejera LaPelier!

— No puedo creer que hable, seguramente esto es obra del profesor Bluesteel.

— Debe haber algún truco, un gato no puede hablar — dice algún incrédulo.

— ¿Qué esperabas de un gato tan feo?

Los dejo hablar y cuento mentalmente hasta doscientos. Levanto una pata hacia Antü indicándole que puede proceder. Antü suelta al pato, saca las garras y comienza a pasarlas por un pizarrón oportunamente colocado en el centro del escenario. El efecto es automático. Todos se tapan los oídos y algunos sueltan pequeños gritos tan agudos como el sonido que hace Antü. La única que permanece en su sitio como si nada hubiese pasado es la humana llamada Teva.

— Suficiente —le digo a mi leal súbdito —. Espero que entiendan que lo mejor que pueden hacer es escucharme.

Algunos asienten, otros simplemente me miran. Vaya, ahora están asustados.

— Bien. Todos están aquí por una razón, y esa razón es que pueden ayudarme a tomar el control de este lugar. Algunos destacan por su talento en infringir normas, otros son excelentes estudiantes de los cuales nadie sospecharía. Algunos tienen habilidades atléticas que los hacen destacar por el resto, otros… — me giro hacia Antü y en un murmullo le pregunto qué seguía. Antü rebusca hasta dar con la primera hoja del discurso —, otros tienen el ingenio necesario para salir airosos de situaciones incómodas.

Hago una pausa dramática.

— Juntos podemos hacer cualquier cosa que nos propongamos. ¡Juntos podemos dominar el mundo!

Antü aplaude desde su sitio, pero se detiene al notar que es el único. Humanos. Son tan idiotas que les pones el mundo a su disposición y no lo comprenden. No me equivoqué al anotar en mi agenda que debía deshacerme de ellos en cuanto logre mi objetivo.

Es la humana llamada Rail, la que solía reírse de mi cuando Vanille me disfrazaba durante los castigos, la primera en desconfiar.

— ¿Qué diablos es lo que nos estás pidiendo?

Ruedo los ojos. Siempre es lo mismo con los humanos, se necesitan toneladas y toneladas de paciencia.

El párrafo tres de la página veinticinco del discurso viene perfecto para responder a su cuestión.

— Lo que les estoy ofreciendo querida. Juntos podemos tomar el control de este instituto. Basta de castigos, trabajos molestos, exámenes y control de horarios. Hasta ahora han sido muchachos y muchachas oprimidos por un sistema que se niega a darles alas, a sabiendas de que volarán tan alto que se volverán inalcanzables. Lo que yo les ofrezco es simple: libertad. Y lo único que deben hacer es ayudarme a ejecutar mi plan para obtenerla.

Camino de un lado al otro con la cola en alto. Varios me miran interesados. Los humanos no son muy difíciles de manipular, aunque toda afirmación de este tipo tiene algunas excepciones. Algunos todavía me miran con desconfianza, así que le pido a Antü que me alcance la carpeta negra con todos los datos recabados en nuestra investigación.

— Tendrán toda clase de beneficios si se unen a mi causa — digo y empiezo a leer —. Todo tipo de materiales para la fabricación de bombas caseras, suministro de por vida de tintura azul, sesiones gratis en el salón de belleza de Vanille, completa disponibilidad de las instalaciones del instituto… Y sí Kenley — dijo dirigiéndome a la chica que tiene una mano alzada —, acceso a fondos para que puedas fundar tu propia empresa de papel higiénico.

Varios se inclinan hacia sus compañeros para murmurar entre sí.

— ¿Qué dicen? ¿Están conmigo? — Omito decir que si no aceptan les espera una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Conozco a alguien que es fanática de las motosierras.

Para mi sorpresa Arya Frisk es la primera en levantar la mano.

— Cuenta conmigo — dice —. Esto será divertido.

Instantáneamente Bounder levanta la mano también.

— No voy a dejar que te lleves todo el crédito. Estoy dentro también.

— Yo también.

— Y yo.

Poco a poco todos empiezan a levantar sus manos. Algunos se muestran entusiasmados, otros simplemente ceden ante la presión social y siguen a sus amigos. Finalmente veinticuatro manos se encuentran alzadas en el aire, en lo que resulta ser una proclamación más emotiva que la de _"The King in the North"_ en aquella popular serie.

Mientras Antü les tiende a cada uno un contrato con sus (nulos) derechos y sus (múltiples) obligaciones, sonrío satisfecho.

Pronto estará todo en marcha.

* * *

 **Bueno, acá está la parte dos infinitamente menos graciosa pero con amor (?**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen reviews, que aunque no funcionan hacen a este pato feliz :)**

 **Twilli espero sinceramente que te esté gustando mi historia/delirio/lo que sea.**

 **Mañana (espero) vengo con la parte tres.**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Ejecución

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Por otro lado los personajes de este fic son parte del SYOT colaborativo del foro El Diente de León: Amapolas para las luciérnagas.**

 **Esta historia participa en el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León y es un regalo para Twilli Prince.**

* * *

 _En el capítulo anterior…_

— _¡Es un gato que habla!_

— _¡Es el gato de la consejera LaPelier!_

— _¡Juntos podemos dominar el mundo!_

— _¡Bakaneko in the North!_

 **Fase 3: Ejecución – Instituto Amapolas y Luciérnagas próximamente Instituto Bakaneko y asociados del mal**

— Señor, todos se encuentran en posición, listos para comenzar — anuncia Antü mientras mira una pantalla, dividida en diferentes secciones. Dejo el rascador a un lado y me acerco a mirar.

Efectivamente todos los humanos se encuentran posicionados, listos para comenzar. Las porristas merodean la zona del despacho del director mientras discuten entre ellas, seguramente de alguna trivialidad como el tamaño de sus traseros. El grupo del chico boom se encuentra en el patio, convenientemente cerca de los jardines. Kenley se encuentra en el aula de arte, ultimando los detalles después del seminario express que tuvo que dar sobre cómo hacer papel higiénico con _gympie gympie_ , una planta que hizo que un hombre se suicidara tras haber usado una de sus hojas como papel higiénico.

Espero que los humanos hermosos de #youcan'tsitwithus recuerden usar guantes, o tendrán que cortarse sus bellísimas manos.

Reviso el inventario por última vez. Espero que les alcance la cinta aisladora o tendrán problemas.

— Es la hora — digo mirando mi reloj de muñeca, una pieza de oro que mi humana me obsequió para mi tercer aniversario y que probablemente sea la única cosa de buen gusto que me regaló. Claramente el rascador con forma del rostro de Justin Bieber no entra en esa selecta categoría.

Antü se acerca y posa su mano sobre la alarma de incendios, que inmediatamente empieza a resonar con fuerza en todas las instalaciones. Es el momento. A partir de ahora tenemos exactamente dos minutos y medio hasta que el director y la subdirectora vuelvan a ponerse la ropa apresuradamente.

Espero que mis súbditos sepan moverse rápido o lo lamentarán.

.

El escuadrón "Mi trasero es más bonito que el tuyo y asociados" es el primero en entrar en acción. Cuando la subdirectora Ranghild abre la puerta con una mano mientras con la otra intenta ponerse un zapato con un altísimo tacón se encuentra a tres porristas armadas con cinta aisladora y cuerdas. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de gritar.

Toman siete minutos, varios forcejeos, insultos y un tacón aguja clavado en la frente de Geb Orhan reducir al director y a la subdirectora. Bounder se ríe alegremente mientras el chico masajea su frente, donde probablemente quedará una cicatriz.

— No entiendo por qué ella vino con nosotros — masculla enojado. Arya asiente enérgicamente mientras corta la cinta aisladora en tiras.

— No podía perderme esta oportunidad por mucho que los deteste a ustedes — declara mientras usa la cinta para inmovilizar al director. O más bien mientras manosea al director con el pretexto de atarlo. La subdirectora desde su lugar le lanza una mirada furiosa.

— Lo que haga o no esta vulgar sin clase no es nuestro problema. Sky, ayúdame con la cinta métrica —pide Amber. Tiene problemas con su brazo fracturado —. Es un metro de distancia — especifica.

El chico se encoje de hombros y mide un metro con la cinta métrica, mientras Geb se encarga de mover a la subdirectora a la posición indicada, sin inmutarse por la mirada gélida del director.

— Bien, ya está listo — anuncia Arya quitando la cinta de la boca de ambas autoridades —. Vámonos.

Ya en el pasillo Sky se atreve a preguntar.

— No entiendo por qué tuvimos que dejarlos atados a un metro uno del otro y con las bocas descubiertas. Alguien podría encontrarlos así.

Al instante empiezan a escuchar sus gritos, sólo que no son pidiendo auxilio. Arya sonríe pagada de sí misma.

— Están lo suficientemente cerca para pelear pero no para darse el lote. Una idea brillante ¿no?

— Ese gato es realmente diabólico…

.

Mientras tanto el escuadrón "You can't sit with us más acosadores más Kenley" reciben la señal para ponerse en marcha.

— Recuerden ponerse los guantes — instruye Kenley mientras toma con una pinza un rollo de papel —. Mana, debo decir que tus diseños _bakanekísticos_ no están nada mal. Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe.

Mana sonríe y le agradece, pero un grito agudo la distrae. Es Yuta, que suelta un rollo y sale corriendo. Adler sonríe disimuladamente hasta que se da cuenta que todos lo están mirando.

— ¿Le diste un rollo antes de que se pusiera los guantes? — pregunta Mana, incrédula. Rail automáticamente empieza a carcajearse.

— Creo que después de esto nunca más te seguirá.

— Sólo espero que no se suicide por la picazón…

— Fue sólo una broma — se excusa Adler encogiéndose de hombros.

El grito de Kenley hace que los tres más bellos del lugar se sobresalten.

— ¡Basta de holgazanear! Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Mi emporio del papel higiénico no se erguirá solo. ¡Vamos! — Exclama con entusiasmo.

En menos de media hora hay papel rodeando cada rincón de la sala de profesores y el papel higiénico de todos los baños del instituto ha sido sustituido por el papel de Kenley: "Tan sedoso como el inexistente pelo de Bakaneko. Si resistes la picazón, claro."

.

Cuando la Bakaneko señal brilla en el cielo el escuadrón "No tenemos apariencia de ser parte de un plan malvado para dominar el mundo" saca sus teléfonos móviles. Jordan luce un poco extraño sosteniendo un modelo de última generación color fucsia que es más grande que su mano.

— Me siento mal haciendo esto — comenta Adeline mientras saca del armario un traje de mono.

— Creo que me sentiría peor si desperdiciáramos los trajes después de habernos pasado toda la noche cosiéndolos — replica Magdie.

Jordan, Zachary y Brandon (que nadie sabe por qué está ahí) se giran mientras las dos chicas se encargan de vestir a la consejera estudiantil, que hace aspavientos y los mira horrorizada. Antes de quitarle la cinta de la boca Zachary se disculpa con ella.

— De verdad lamento esto —murmura y todos levantan sus celulares.

En menos de un minuto la foto de la consejera estudiantil, Vanille LaPelier, enfundada en un gigantesco traje de mono, es furor en Instacapitol, y tanta felicidad hace que a Cósmica Brisbane le de un infarto.

Venganza. Dulce venganza.

.

— Y entonces el señor miaunebroso logró hacerse con el control del castillo, derrotando con su espada laser al dragón gigante. Y así todos, pero fundamentalmente el señor miaunebroso, vivieron felices para siempre — finaliza Teva con voz soñadora.

La profesora de arte aplaude, visiblemente emocionada.

— Teva esas historias que me has contado son hermosas, y me encantaría quedarme aquí para siempre escuchándolas, pero me acabo de acordar que debo ir a casa a salvar mi decadente matrimonio para luego bailar bajo la lluvia juntos por toda la eternidad…

Milo y Hyden, que en realidad no hacían otra cosa más que estar sentados mirando el techo se alarman.

— ¡No! ¡No puede irse profesora! — exclama Hyden.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Pues… porque… porque… — mira a Milo desesperado buscando ayuda.

Una explosión hace que la profesora se sobresalte.

— Oigan, ¿qué es ese ruido?

— ¿Qué ruido  
— ¡Queremos que nos cuente un cuento! — grita Milo desesperado, preparándose para bloquear la puerta si es necesario.

— ¡Sí! ¡Un cuento! Un cuento sobre…

— Unicornios — pide Teva soñadoramente.

Y así la profesora Cherise, y Teva, vuelven a perderse en su mundo por un par de horas más, ajenas al caos que se desata en el instituto.

.

— No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto — susurra Kinsey mirando la huerta con pena.

— Si el profesor Bluesteel se entera nos mata — añade Bethany.

Lily inmediatamente la corta.

— Según el señor Bakaneko el profesor Bluesteel tiene absoluto conocimiento de este plan y está totalmente de acuerdo, sobre todo con la destrucción de la huerta, siempre y cuando no se toquen los laboratorios de nuevo.

— Cállense — ordena Mazer —. Regulus ve a verificar que todo esté en orden.

El aludido se ajusta su traje anti radiación, azul para que combine con su cabello, y rodea el perímetro de la huerta. En cuanto la bomba explote la radiación impedirá que nada vuelva a crecer en ella por décadas.

Una vez concluidas las verificaciones todos se alejan y Mazer pulsa el botón. Se oye una carcajada, dos lamentos, y la huerta vuela en miles de pedazos.

Bakaneko: 28 – Huerta: 0

.

.

Intento detener mis carcajadas, pues sino podría ahogarme, pero la felicidad es infinita.

El instituto Amapolas y blah blah es un caos. Por todos lados profesores y alumnos corren soltando alaridos por la picazón, dejando pedazos de papel higiénico verde tirados por todo el lugar. Los restos de la huerta se han esparcido por todos lados y, sobre todo, se amontonan en la entrada principal del instituto. Todas las pantallas muestran fotos de Vanille enfundada en diversos trajes ridículos y, gracias a los altavoces, todos hemos sido testigos de los insultos más coloridos del director Greyfox y la subdirectora Ranghild.

El plan ha sido un éxito, y todo gracias a mi inteligencia superior, a mi glorioso poder de convencimiento, a mi ingenio infinito y a mi habilidad innata para ser quien gobierne este mundo viciado por los humanos.

— Antü, ¿dónde estás? — grito —. Tráeme una botella del _Suavitel_ más añejado que tengas para brindar por este momento y…

Siento un golpe en la cabeza y luego todo se pone negro.

* * *

 **Buenas! Acá la tercera parte.**

 **Aclaro que el suavitel añejado es propiedad de Robyn Raven para que no me demande su abogado peoresnadino.**

 **Hecha esta aclaración, nos leemos en el epílogo :)**


	4. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Por otro lado los personajes de este fic son parte del SYOT colaborativo del foro El Diente de León: Amapolas para las luciérnagas.**

 **Esta historia participa en el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León y es un regalo para Twilli Prince.**

* * *

 **Epílogo: Ascenso y caída del señor Miaunebroso**

En menos de dos horas las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Como castigo se decretó que los veinticuatro estudiantes involucrados en el plan participarían en Los Juegos del Hambre, una competición a muerte organizada por el director Greyfox, la subdirectora Ranghild, los profesores Bluesteel y Rainbow y la consejera estudiantil LaPelier, en donde sólo uno de ellos sobreviviría.

Bakaneko por su parte fue condenado a vivir el resto de su longeva vida (algo de lo que se ocuparía el profesor Bluesteel) con Vanille LaPelier y Cósmica Brisbane peleando por su custodia, mientras su número de seguidores en Instacapitol no hacía más que aumentar.

Y así, el mundo aprendió una valiosa lección: Un gato sin pelo nunca sería el gobernador supremo.

Ahora bien, uno con hermoso pelaje amarillo, un pato, y acceso a financiamiento ilimitado por parte de una extraña millonaria es otra cuestión.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora sí me despido de esto que es lo más loco que escribí alguna vez. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo, y que no me odien por poner a sus personajes en situaciones extremadamente ridículas.**

 **Twilli, estoy segura que esto no era lo que esperabas cuando dejaste esa opción pero espero que te haya gustado el resultado.**

 **Muchas gracias a Frey, Yolo, Roja, Bermone, E, Pilar, Ale (my darling), marizpe y Joy por los reviews :)**

 **Y bueno, creo que voy a volver a matar personajes y hacer llorar a la gente que me sale mejor xD**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
